The study of visual perception in early infancy has relied heavily on a preference technique in which an infant is allowed to demonstrate a preference for one of two simultaneously presented stimuli. This technique has revealed, for example, that infants prefer novel vs. familiar stimuli (Cohen & Gelber, 1975), patterned vs. homogeneous stimuli (Fantz, 1963), and moving vs. static stimuli (Volkmann & Dobson, 1975). In some cases (e.g., preference for pattern, movement), these preferences have been the basis for techniques that assess sensory constraints such as visual acuity (Held, 1981; Shimojo, Birch, Gwiazda & Held, 1984). The goal of the present project is to determine if infants have a preference for oddity. This test will involve a modification of the standard visual preference procedure: namely, presenting three stimuli simultaneously rather than two. Two of the stimuli will be identical, whereas the third will be odd. Direction of first look and duration of looking time will be used as indices of possible oddity preference. An oddity preference on the part of infants would be significant in (1) implying an ability to segregate figure from ground, (2) providing the basis for a potentially more sensitive measure of sensory constraints, and (3) enabling the study of perceptual discriminative abilities independently of memorial abilities.